


Welcome to the Jungle

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danny is a kinky little shit, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: It's a jungle out there, be careful.





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



The Jungle was the ideal place to go for hookups, it was dark and it was loud. It was guaranteed that if you walked through those doors with a game plan you’d end up in the back with a guy around your cock. So that’s what Danny was doing, getting a guy around his cock. He was leaning against the wall, staring down at the guy with a small smile as he works his cock with his mouth, groaning softly Danny’s head hit the wall and his eyes fluttered shut as he got lost in the blowjob he was getting. Off to his right, he could hear another guy, getting what sounded like the most enthusiastic blowjob of his life if the sounds coming out of the other males mouth were anything to go by. 

 

He can’t help but glance over, it's not like he’s a voyeur or anything. He’s just curious as to who’s blowing the guy nearby. 

 

A sudden suction on his dick makes him gasp and grab the back of his current partners head, biting his lip. “Oh god... “ He whispered at the same time his blowjob buddy let out a litany of curses. Whoever was blowing him sure had one hell of a mouth and he suddenly wanted to try it out, which was the dirtiest thought he’d ever had for sure. 

 

He feels close but barely there, he glances back over at the other “couple” and moans at the sight. Maybe he  _ is _ a voyeur. He cuts his gaze to the front when the other guy looks over. 

 

“Its okay, you can look. He likes it when others watch.” The man purrs, voice deep with arousal. 

 

The one on his knees made an affirming sound around the guy's cock, causing him to groan loudly. There was a loud sucking noise and then a pop. 

 

“Like it when they watch.” A new voice suddenly groaned, low and raspy. It caused Danny’s dick to twitch and his mind to become cloudy and hazed. " _Please watch me_." 

 

He wasn’t bad looking, nice bits of scruff littering the man’s chin and jaw. He looks back down, licking his lips and fisting his partner’s hair causing Danny to keen. He bucks into his own partner’s mouth, saliva dribbling down the dude's chin but Danny is too focused on the show in front of him, enraptured by the way the guy on his knees mouth envelops mister dreamy’s cock. His hips move faster and he’s minutely afraid of choking the guy blowing him but by the sounds of it, the guy is into it so he doesn’t stop. He’s definitely close now, just from watching. 

 

The light of the club changes and shine across the expert blowjob giver’s face and while Danny can’t make out exact facial features he can’t help but stare at the moles mapped out across his jaw. It’s familiar to Danny and he’s not sure why, not until the guy pulls off of the cock, stroking it fast with his hands and he watches as it cums across his mouth and jaw, falling onto his neck. 

 

Danny comes with one name on his mind, deep down his partner's throat and he can’t stop it from tumbling out of his mouth. 

 

“ _ Stiles... _ ”

 

He watches Stiles suddenly look up at him, a mixture of expressions flitting across his face. Finally, it settles on one, despondent. “Aw shit.” 


End file.
